A Different Kind of Year
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: Harry Potter crossed with Worst Witch. Selina Snape is asked to attend Cackles for a year by her mother. How will the year end up? Earlier chapters edited for formating now it's MUCH easier to read as of March 5th, 05
1. The Letter

Author's note: Ok, well, I'm on to my second fic! YAY!  
Ok, first off, the only character I've created in this fic is Selina, other people created the rest, and I don't own them in any way.  
Second, if you have read my other fic ("A Summer Not Easily Forgotten"), and know of Selina, this is a completely different story, and has no relation whatsoever to the first.  
Please read and review!

Another Author's Note (posted on March 5th, 05): Well, I knew I had grammar and formatting issues, but I don't remember it being so bad. I suppose it's a good thing I'm re formatting it right now.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Summer had nearly come to an end. Selina Snape was sitting outside her house, enjoying the last of the summer weather.

"Selina?" Called the voice of her father, Severus Snape, from inside the house.  
"Coming." Selina called back, getting up and heading inside the house.

She found her father sitting in the living room.  
"You called?" She asked.  
"Yes, Selina, I did. Have a seat." Severus said, looking somewhat nervous, and nodding towards a nearby chair.

Selina sat.  
"Is everything alright, father?" She asked, noticing his slight nervousness.   
"Well, yes and no, depending on how you take this news." Her father replied.  
"News?" Selina asked in a confused tone.  
"Well, as you know, a new year at Hogwarts is about to begin." Severus started.

Selina nodded. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the school she currently attended. Her father was the potions teacher there.

"Well, I received a letter from your mother today." Severus continued.  
"Mother sent a letter? She never sends letters." Said Selina.

Her parents had separated many years ago and she only saw or heard from her mother on holidays.

"Yes." Severus replied.   
"What did she have to say?" Asked Selina.  
"Well, it was more of a request. She would like you to attend Cackles this year." Severus replied.

Selina's mother, Constance Hardbroom, was the potions teacher at Cackles Academy.

"She does?" Asked Selina.   
"Well, she seems to feel you're not learning enough at Hogwarts. They have the same classes as we do for the most part, but they do things differently from what I've been told." Said Severus.

Selina sighed.  
"Well, that's quite a shock." She said.  
"I know, it came as a shock to me as well, but it's only for a year, and if you would like to return to Hogwarts at any time, I'm sure I can talk you out of staying at Cackles." Said Severus.

Selina was silent for a moment, thinking it over.  
"Well, I suppose I could give it a try." She said.  
Severus smiled.  
"That's my girl."  
Selina laughed.

"Well, when do we leave?" She asked a few moments later.  
"Well, your mother has given me directions on how to arrive on broomstick, so we'll have to leave tonight from the look of things." Severus replied.  
"I'll go pack then." Said Selina.  
"No need. Your mother said she would have everything you'll need and to bring nothing but yourself. I'm going to talk her into letting you keep your owl with you though, so we have a way to talk to each other." Said Severus.

Selina smiled.  
"Good idea. And I'm sure you'll have to talk her into it, as it seems she doesn't use owls." She said.  
"No, nobody at Cackles uses owls, it's one of the many differences. You're mother also asked that you leave your wand here." Said Severus.  
"They don't use wands?" Selina asked in amazement.  
"Apparently not." Replied Severus.  
Selina looked shocked.  
"This could be an interesting year." She said.  
"I agree, it will be an interesting year for the both of us." Replied Severus


	2. The Arrival

Author's note: Ok, once again, the only character I've created in this fic is Selina, the rest were created by other people, and I don't own them in any way.  
Please read and review!  
-Mariel the smart: YAY! You're my first and only reviewer so far! Lol, thank goodness for online friends! Lol, ok, well, yeah, they don't use wands. Don't ask me why, that's just the way it is in the show.

Another Author's Note (Again, posted on March 5th, 05): Well, this chapter looked a little better than the first did when posted, but it still needs a lot of work. Looking back at these chapters makes me realise how very far I've come in my writing. Looks like I'm defiantly improving.

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

The rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly.  
Selina spent it lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the school year to come would be like.

In the early evening, Severus knocked on Selina's bedroom door.  
"Selina, come have something to eat before we leave." He said, opening the door slightly.  
"Alright." Selina replied, getting up.

Severus went back downstairs, heading towards the dining room, where food was laid out on the table for dinner. Selina followed him closely.

They soon reached the dining room, sat down, and ate in silence.

When they had both finished eating, Severus spoke.  
"Well, we'd best get going in order to get there by tomorrow afternoon."  
Selina nodded.   
"I'll go get the brooms." She said, standing up.  
"I'll meet you outside in the backyard then." Said Severus.   
"Alright." Selina replied, heading down the hall.

Severus went out into the backyard, looking you at the darkening sky. Selina joined him a few moments later, holding two brooms. She handed one to him.

"Well, lets get going then." Said Severus, mounting the broom and taking off.   
Selina nodded and did the same.

They flew silently throughout the night. Severus occasionally looked at the directions he had been given to make sure that they were going the right way.   
Selina was starting to feel tired from no sleep, but the cool air against her face kept her awake.

Morning had soon passed as well, and afternoon arrived, and the teachers at Cackles were sitting down to lunch.

"Your daughter arrives here today, doesn't she, Constance?" Asked Miss Cackle.   
"Yes, she should be arriving here any time now. Her father said they would be here this afternoon sometime." Replied Miss Hardbroom.  
"Well, we all look forward to meeting her." Said Miss Cackle.

At that very moment Severus and Selina had flown into view of Cackles.

"Well, there it is." Said Severus.  
"It defiantly looks different then Hogwarts. It's smaller for one thing, and looks more like a large mansion." Said Selina, having a look.  
"Well, there will be less students there as well, it is a school for girls after all." Severus replied.  
"That's true." Said Selina.  
"Time to land." Said Severus, heading towards the ground.  
Selina followed.

Back inside, Miss Cackle looked out her window and saw Selina and Severus.  
"It appears as though your daughter and her father have arrived at last." She said to Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Hardbroom joined her at the window.  
"Yes it certainly does. Look at how they're flying though, so different then our way." She said.   
"Yes, well they do things a lot differently then we do at her other school." Replied Miss Cackle.  
"So I've heard." Said Miss Hardbroom.  
"I only hope that our ways are not too difficult for her to adjust to." Said Miss Cackle with a slight bit of concern in her voice.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, she is rather smart after all." Replied Miss Hardbroom.   
Miss Cackle nodded slightly.  
"Good to know." She said.  
"I'm going out to meet her, it seems they are about to land." Said Miss Hardbroom, heading towards the door.  
"Good idea." Replied Miss Cackle, sitting down once again.

Selina and Severus landed on the school grounds, just as Miss Hardbroom came outside.

"Selina!" Called Miss Hardbroom happily.  
Selina looked over to her and smiled.  
"Hello mother."

Miss Hardbroom walked over to Selina and pulled her into a hug. Selina hugged back. Miss Hardbroom nodded to Severus.

"Severus." She greeted politely.  
"Constance." He replied politely.  
"I was hoping I could have a word with you before I leave." He said.  
"I suppose." Replied Miss Hardbroom.  
"Well, I was hoping you would let Selina keep an owl with her so she has a way of contacting myself and all her friends at Hogwarts." Severus said.

Selina looked at her mother with a slight pleading look in her eyes.  
Miss Hardbroom was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"I suppose that would be alright, as long as it stays in your room." She finally replied, looking at Selina.  
Selina nodded.  
"Of course." She said.

"Alright then, with that taken care of, I'll leave now. I'll send the owl soon Selina, and I'll see you for Christmas." Severus said.  
"You can take her broom with you, Severus, we've got one here for her." Said Miss Hardbroom.  
She then leaned over and whispered to Selina.   
"Go say goodbye to your father."

Selina walked over to Severus and gave him a big hug.  
"Goodbye father." She said, then handed her broom to him.  
Severus took the broom, then mounted his own and took off again.  
"Goodbye Selina." He replied, flying off.


	3. The Introductions

Author's note: Ok, once again, the only character I've created in this fic is Selina, the rest were created by other people, and I don't own them in any way.  
Please read and review!

**Chapter 3: The Introductions**

Selina and her mother watched Severus until he was out of sight, then Miss Hardbroom turned to Selina.

"You hungry? We were just having lunch when you arrived, and there's lots left if you'd like to join us." She said.  
"Alright, I am rather hungry. I haven't eaten since just before we left last night." Replied Selina.  
"Follow me then." Said Miss Hardbroom, heading back towards Miss Cackle's office, where they had been eating.

They soon arrived, and Miss Hardbroom opened the door.  
"Well, everyone, this is my daughter, Selina. Selina, this is Miss Bat, Miss Drill, and the headmistress, Miss Cackle." She said, motioning to each person in turn.

Selina smiled to them all.  
Miss Cackle smiled in return.  
"So nice to finally meet you, Selina. I hope you will have a good year." She said.  
"I'm sure I will." Replied Selina.

"Well, have a seat, Selina, and help yourself to some food." Said Miss Hardbroom, motioning to an empty seat, and sitting down in another.   
"Yes, please do." Said Miss Cackle.  
"You must be starving."

Selina sat and ate a little, answering the questions that the teachers would ask occasionally.

Eventually lunch ended, and everyone had finished eating. Miss Bat and Miss Drill went off to do their own things, leaving Selina, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle alone together.

"Well, the rest of the students arrive tomorrow, and it seems you've had quite the long trip. Would you like to go and rest now?" Miss Hardbroom asked Selina.  
Selina yawned, her tiredness returning.   
"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." She replied.   
"Well, we need you all rested up for the start of classes in two days, and I'm sure you'll want to be rested enough to meet the other students tomorrow." Said Miss Cackle.  
"Yes, of course, that would be nice. "Replied Selina.  
"Well, I'll show you to your room then." Said Miss Hardbroom, getting up and heading towards the door.  
Selina got up and followed.

They walked up a staircase, and down a few hallways, then stopped in front of a door. A wooden plaque was hanging on the door, with the name 'Selina Snape' on it.

"I have my own room?" Selina asked.  
"Yes, as do all the other students." Replied Miss Hardbroom, opening the door.   
"This sure is going to take some getting used to, everything is so different." Said Selina, entering the room.

"Well, all of your clothing is in the closet, and your supplies are in the book bag in the corner. It seems your father has sent your owl as well already, that was rather fast." Said Miss Hardbroom, motioning to a chair where a medium sized owl was perched in the room.  
"Yes, well, he was just going to go to Hogwarts from here, so it would have been a shorter trip. School starts there in a few days as well, and he needs to prepare." Selina replied.   
"Ahh, I see. Well, I'll see you when you wake up. I won't wake you at any time, so if you sleep through the night, don't worry about a thing." Said Miss Hardbroom.  
"Thank you." Said Selina sleepily, lying down on the bed.  
Miss Hardbroom smiled.  
"Have a good sleep." She said, leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

Selina soon drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Miss Hardbroom walked back down to Miss Cackle's office and sat down in a chair again.  
"Selina seems very nice. She certainly is polite, that's for sure." Said Miss Cackle.  
"Yes, she is quite sweet." Replied Miss Hardbroom.

"She looks quite a bit like you." Said Miss cackle, while smiling.   
"Well, her father and I look alike in a few ways, so it's not too surprising." Replied Miss Hardbroom.  
"Well, that's good in some ways." Said Miss Cackle.  
"Yes, I suppose." Replied Miss Hardbroom.  
"I only worry that she will become more like her father then myself because we spend so little time together."

"I know what you're saying. You'll have a lot of time this year though, so you can make up for all the lost time." Said Miss Cackle.  
"I know, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to have her here this year. She only has a few years left of schooling after all." Said Miss Hardbroom.

"Well, all that's left to see is how she gets along with everyone tomorrow." Said Miss Cackle.  
"I only hope she doesn't get along too well with Mildred Hubble." Replied Miss Hardbroom with a slight smile.


	4. The Students Arrive

Author's note: Ok, once again, the only character I've created in this fic is Selina, the rest were created by other people, and I don't own them in any way.  
Please read and review!

KittenAngel1403: Thanks so much for the review! I've been thinking of creating this for a while, and when I noticed a "Worst Witch" category, it just seemed that I should actually write it, lol. I actually started to create this, believe it or not, when I had one of my many "Selina" dreams, lol. In it, Miss Hardbroom became the mysterious missing mother, and it all seemed to fit together (or am I the only one who thinks Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom seem perfect for each other? Lol). Ok, well, this is starting to sound more like an e-mail to you then a thank you, so I'll just finish by saying that I'd love to read yours if you ever make one.

**Chapter 4: The Students Arrive**

Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom talked the afternoon away, and soon evening had arrived, and it was only a few moments away from dinner.

"I'm going to go check on Selina before we eat, she may have woken up by now." Said Miss Hardbroom, getting up and heading towards the door.  
Miss Cackle nodded in response.  
Miss Hardbroom left the room just as Miss Bat and Miss Drill entered again, ready for dinner.

Miss Hardbroom arrived at Selina's room, and quietly opened the door a little, peering inside. Selina was still lying on the bed, sound asleep, and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Miss Hardbroom smiled a little at the sight, then closed the door quietly, and headed off downstairs again to go to dinner.

Dinner was now laid out on the table in Miss Cackle's office, and everyone was seated around it, awaiting the return of Miss Hardbroom, and possibly Selina.

Miss Hardbroom entered the office a few moments later.  
"She's still asleep." She said, sitting down at the table.  
"I'm not surprised, she seemed rather tired after her trip." Said Miss Cackle.  
Miss Hardbroom nodded and everyone began to eat.

A while later, everyone had finished eating and talked the rest of the evening away. It eventually grew quite dark, and everyone headed off to their rooms for the night, going to get some sleep in order to be well rested for the arrival of the students the next day.

Morning eventually arrived, and the teachers got up and went about their usual morning routines.

The students began to arrive in the late morning. They all went up to their rooms to put their things away, then walked around the school, meeting with friends and greeting the teachers.

Selina awoke to the sound of many people in the hallways. She got up and changed her clothes, so that she was now wearing her uniform.

She then went out and took a walk around the school, having a look at the school in general and looking for someone who looked friendly enough to talk to.  
She was so busy looking around that she stopped looking where she was going, and accidentally bumped into Ethel Hallow, who was standing off to the side in a hall, waiting for a friend, and trying to escape her sister.  
Selina looked up.

"I'm so sorry about that." She said.  
Ethel smiled a little.  
"It's alright, you appear to be new here. I know how that feels." She said.  
Selina nodded.  
"I'm Ethel Hallow by the way." Ethel added.  
Selina smiled.  
"I'm Selina Snape."

Ethel suddenly noticed that Selina's belt was the same colour as her own.  
"You're a fifth year?" She asked.  
Selina nodded.  
"Yes, my mother teaches here and wanted me to come here for a year instead of my other school, so I did." She replied.  
"I don't know of any teachers with the name of Snape." Said Ethel.  
"Well, my mother is Miss Hardbroom. My parents separated many years ago, and my mother changed her name back. I live with my father." Said Selina.

"Oh, I see. So, what school did you come from?" Ethel asked. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Selina replied.  
"Really? My cousin goes to Hogwarts." Said Ethel.  
"What's your cousin's name?" Asked Selina.  
"Draco Malfoy." Ethel replied.  
Selina laughed a little.  
"Oh, I know him, he's in my house at Hogwarts, and is also my neighbour."  
Ethel laughed as well.  
"That's kind of funny."  
Selina nodded.

Ethel suddenly remembered something.  
"Wait, didn't we meet a few years ago while I was visiting him?" She asked.  
Selina thought for a moment.  
"You know, I think you're right." Selina replied with a smile.

Another Author's note (added March 5th, 05): I think this has been the easiest chapter to re format thus far. Though, upon further review, I need to update chapters 1-10, so I still have a ways to go. Well, that's to make myself feel better about the formating. I could probably get away with doing less that that, but heh, why not do them all while I'm at it, right? Though I may not do them all tonight, because it's getting late (5 to 4 AM my time right now, and I still haven't gone to bed). I'll try to do up to chapters 1-5 though, because those seem to be the most desperate.


	5. Meeting Mildred

Author's note: Ok, once again, the only character I've created in this fic is Selina, the rest were created by other people, and I don't own them in any way.  
Please read and review!

Ashlinn: Wow, you read this one too? YAY! Lol, ok, well, I'm finally updating, happy?

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Lol, everyone is thinking about this kinda fic it seems. Thanks for the review!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Lol, yes it was a dream. Thanks for all :counts: 4 of your reviews, lol.

Jupiter-Fire: Thanks, Ethel just seemed to fit in place like that, lol.

KittenAngel1403: Of course I'll read your fic when you create it, just let me know when you do.

lil-sk8er-punk-gurl44: Thanks, and let me know when yours is done, I'll read it if you want.

**Chapter 5: Meeting Mildred**

Selina and Ethel talked most of the afternoon away, walking around the school and occasionally meeting someone Ethel knew.

Near dinnertime, the two of them were standing off to the side in the hallway, when someone walked into Selina accidentally.  
"So sorry." The girl said.  
"It's alright." Selina replied.

"No it's not, you should watch where you're going, Mildred Hubble!" Ethel exclaimed.  
"I said it was alright, it was an accident after all. Keep in mind the fact that we only met because I walked into you in the hall." Selina said to Ethel.  
Ethel remained silent, not really knowing how to react.

Selina then turned to the other girl.  
"My name's Selina Snape, what's yours?" She asked.  
"Mildred Hubble. Are you new here?" Mildred asked in response.  
"Yes, I'm here for only a year, on the request of my mother, Miss Hardbroom, she wanted me to get a taste of a different kind of magic." Selina replied.  
"That sounds nice." Said Mildred.  
"Yeah, it should be an interesting year. Everything is so different already." Said Selina.  
"Well, I suppose it varies from place to place." Mildred said.  
"Yes, it seems to do so." Selina replied.

Just then Miss Hardbroom appeared in the hallway.  
"Getting to know everyone already, Selina?" She asked.  
"Yes, I've met quite a few people that seem nice so far, Mildred and Ethel in particular." Selina replied.

Ethel and Mildred glared at each other.

"Mildred Hubble?" Miss Hardbroom asked in surprise, noticing Mildred standing there.   
"Yes." Selina replied, rather confused.  
"Selina I forbid you to get to know her that well. You may talk to Ethel all you want, but Mildred is another story." Miss Hardbroom said sternly.  
"But, why? Even father doesn't restrict who I can and cannot be friends with." Selina replied, still rather confused.

Ethel looked extremely happy at this, while Mildred looked disappointed.

"What your father does and does not do is not my concern. And I would like you to respect my wishes on the matter, and not spend much time with Mildred." Miss Hardbroom continued in her stern tone.  
"But." Selina protested.  
"No buts, we can talk this over later if need be, but this is all I'm going to say on the matter for now." Miss Hardbroom said, disappearing from the hallway again.

"Well, my year is off to a great start now." Selina said sarcastically a few moments later.  
"Trust me, your mother's right, you shouldn't be Mildred's friend." Ethel said, glaring at Mildred again.

"If you both don't mind, I'd rather be alone for a while." Selina said, walking off to her room.

Mildred and Ethel went their separate ways, to find their friends and tell them about what had just happened.

Selina reached her room, sat down on the bed, and started to write a letter to her father to tell him all about her first day there, and how badly it had ended.

When she had finished writing, she gave the letter to her owl to take to her father, and watched it fly off into the distance, having made up her mind not to go to dinner that night, preferring to be alone for the night instead.


	6. The Argument

Author's notes: Well, I must say, I'm sorry about the great delay in this chapter. I had a major case of writer's block for a while, and then this chapter finally came to form itself.  
Anyway, please remember to read and review, and I'll try to keep the rest of the chapters coming faster then this one.

ThatisUnanimous: Thanks for the review!

Jmistar688: My my my, aren't you just the giver of ideas, lol- that's an official title, so be happy, lol. You wanna know why, right? Lol, well, it's quite simple, you started the ideas for that other fic (u know the one I mean), and well, your review of this one caused the idea to pop into my head for what to happen next..or it gave me an idea for something that could happen anyways, lol- the original plan may change (so if you're smart and wanna know what happens next, re read your review, and you may figure it out, lol). Anyway, thanks for yet another review!

willow-otter-moon: You have a great fic going there, thanks for asking me to read it- but you really need to update it, lol. Oh well, thanks for the review!

Note to everyone beyond this point: I can't remember if I thanked you or not in the last chapter, and I'm too lazy to look, so if I'm repeating myself, sorry, but consider yourselves double thanked, lol

scarlet secret: Thanks for your review!

Ashlinn: Well, I just updated, lol- thanks for your review, and yes, I do hope to get the one with you in it updated soon (I know you didn't mention it in your review, but I'm bringing it up anyway, lol).

Capn Jack Sparrows Cheesey Poof: Lol, nice sn! A few friends of mine would love to meet you I'm sure. Thanks for the review!

Another Author's Note (Added March 5th, 05): Well, I thought re formatting form here on in would be easy, but it looks like it's going to be somewhat more work than I'd originally thought.

**Chapter 6: The Argument**

A quick scan around the dining hall had told Miss Hardbroom that Selina was not at dinner.  
Now that dinner was over, she was making her way to find out exactly why that had been.

She reached the room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Came Selina's voice from inside.

Miss Hardbroom entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
Selina was sitting on her bed, staring out the window, and showing no signs of wanting to find out who had entered.

Miss. Hardbroom started the conversation.  
"I noticed you weren't at dinner."  
"I wasn't hungry." Selina replied, still not moving to face her mother.  
"Well, from now on you will attend dinner weather you are hungry or not." Miss Hardbroom ordered.

"I'll come if I feel like it; tonight I did not." Selina replied.  
"You will come no matter what!" Miss Hardbroom ordered again, starting to loose her temper.  
Selina sighed in annoyed defeat.  
"Fine!" She nearly shouted back.

"Does your not attending tonight have anything to do with what I said earlier?" Miss Hardbroom questioned further.  
Selina was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps." She finally replied.  
"So it does then. Selina, I'm simply doing this for your own good. Mildred Hubble is not a very good influence." Said Miss Hardbroom.

"So you don't trust me?" Selina asked, spinning around to face her mother and revealing a hurt expression.  
"It's not that I don't trust you." Miss Hardbroom started in her own defence.   
"Then what is it? There are people at Hogwarts that father believes are bad influences, yet he still allows me to be their friends!" Selina yelled.  
"Selina Caroline Snape! Do not speak to me like that! And I demand that you stop comparing me to your father! I am not him, and you're just going to have to live by my rules while you are here!" Miss Hardbroom stated in a very authoritative tone.

Selina was fearful yet angry. As far back as she could remember, nobody had ever used her middle name like that before.

"Well, perhaps if you had acted more motherly towards me, and spent a little more time with me before this, I'd know what you expected! You cannot simply step into my life all of a sudden and expect me to know what you wish!" She said angrily.  
"And I do not expect that of you, I simply want you to abide by the rules I give you when I give them to you." Miss Hardbroom said in a much calmer tone.

Her expression showed that she had been hurt by Selina's last statements, as they both knew she made every possible attempt to see Selina when she could and be a mother to her.  
Selina again sighed in defeat, knowing that trying to fight back would only make matters worse then they already were.

"Very well mother. I simply ask that you at least try to be a little more reasonable." She said.  
"Well, if you're willing to abide by my rules, then I'm willing to try and make them a little more reasonable." Miss Hardbroom replied, suggesting a compromise.  
Selina nodded.   
"Alright."

"It's settled then, excellent. Now you should get some rest- your classes start tomorrow." Miss Hardbroom replied with a smile.  
"Father said that the classes here are nearly the same as those at Hogwarts, is that true?" Selina asked.  
"Well, I have arranged for you to have only those classes that you would have had were you at Hogwarts. You may spend your spare time doing homework or helping me with my potions classes. I hear you're quite advanced in that area." Miss Hardbroom replied.  
Selina laughed a little.  
"You would think that was to be expected of me, seeing as I am the daughter of two great potions teachers." She replied with a smile.  
"How very right you are, but we can talk more in the morning if need be; you need to get some rest." Miss Hardbroom said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Selina said, getting up from the bed and following her.

Miss. Hardbroom stopped.   
Selina walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.  
"I love you mother. I'm sorry I said what I did."  
"Oh, Selina. I love you too. And I understand what you're going through, and that all this is new to you, so it's alright; we all loose our temper sometimes." Miss Hardbroom replied, hugging Selina in return and leaning over slightly to kiss the top of her head.

Selina let go of her mother and headed towards the closet to get her pyjamas.  
"Good night mother."  
"Good night Selina." Miss Hardbroom replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her again.

Selina changed into her pyjamas, then crawled into bed and soon fell into a fairly deep sleep, dreaming of what the next day would bring.


	7. The First Day of Classes

Author's notes: Hmm, guess I really have nothing to say for this chapter, lol.   
On with the story!  
Don't forget to review after reading! (PLEASE! I beg you! I need reviews! Lol, at least tell me what you think.)

**Chapter 7: The First Day of Classes**

Severus was sitting down to breakfast in his office the next morning when Selina's owl flew in with her letter.  
He took the letter and read it in anticipation.

"Dear Father,"  
The letter read.  
"I have only been here for a day and a half, but I regret coming already."  
Severus frowned a little at this, but continued reading.  
"Mother is being so strict that I always feel as if I'm doing something wrong.   
"She doesn't care much for my opinions, nor does she appear to trust my judgement, especially when it comes to making friends.  
"For example, earlier today she found me in the company of someone who appears to be one of the less great and unpopular students.  
"When mother learned that I wished to become this girl's friend, she forbid me to do so and would not let me even try to reason with her.  
"If this continues, I will be unable to last the entire year here, and may find myself returning  
to Hogwarts sooner then planned.  
"I miss you greatly and hope all is well.  
"Love, Selina."

Severus sat there for a moment, thinking over all that he had just read.  
It was quite obvious that Selina was already having a hard time getting along with her mother, but there was nothing much he could do to help her.  
He brought out a quill and parchment and wrote a letter to send back to Selina.

When he had finished, he gave the letter to Selina's owl and sent it on its way.

Back at Cackle's, Selina was also sitting down to breakfast.  
She kept to herself, not speaking to anyone unless they spoke to her first.

Breakfast soon ended and everyone, Selina included, headed off to their first classes.

The rest of the day passed quickly.  
Selina found that she was ahead of everyone in written work, but greatly behind when it came to doing magic.  
This was due to the fact that the technique at Cackle's was quite different then that at Hogwarts, and was therefore new to her.

Lunch had passed in much the same way as breakfast, and Selina had chosen to spend her spare time after lunch with her mother in the potions classes.

It was now after dinner and Selina was sitting in her room, reading the letter from her father.

"My dearest Selina,"  
It began.  
"All is well here, but knowing that you are having problems with your mother troubles me.   
"I'm sure everything will work out all right in the end, just give it some time; it will most likely  
take a while for your mother to get used to being a full time parent again.  
"However, if at any time you feel you cannot put up with any more, you are more then welcome to return to Hogwarts. All I ask is that you give Cackle's at least a month's chance.  
"Until next time, your father."

Selina smiled to herself, happy to have heard back from her father and enjoying his response.  
She folded the letter and put it on the table beside her bed, deciding to write back in a few days, not wanting to bother her father with too many letters.  
She then got ready for bed, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

Another author's note: I apologise for the shorter chapter. It seemed much longer on paper, but I suppose it really is kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longer.  
Don't forget to review!


	8. Running Away

Author's notes: Hmm, it's defiantly been a while since I updated this one. Sorry, it's just that this one's not flowing as easily as it used to, where as my other ones are (or, a few of them are anyway).  
Anyway, to warn you in advance, there may be quite the delay between this chapter and the next again. I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so it's just going to have to wait till I get another brainwave, lol (if you have any ideas, leave them in your review).  
Don't forget to review after reading!

Erin Baker: Thanks for the review, and I know Snape is nice, that that may change (it's one of my options for the future). I seem to always make the normally evil characters nice (lol, you should see some of my other fics, they're just as bad, if not worse for niceness).

Susanbones23: Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 8: Running Away **

The next morning soon came, and Selina got up, got dressed, and headed off to breakfast.

On the way, she ran into Mildred in the hall.  
"Oh hello." Selina said.  
"Would you and your friends care to sit with me for breakfast?"

Mildred looked confused.  
"Won't your mother get angry?" She asked.  
Selina smiled.  
"She might, but that's fine with me, I'm not going to let her limit my friends like that." She replied.  
"Alright then." Mildred said.

And with that, Mildred and her friends walked with Selina to breakfast.

Breakfast soon finished, and Selina quite enjoyed herself.  
Just as she was leaving to get her things for class, Miss Hardbroom pulled her aside.  
"Selina, may I have a word?" She asked, leading Selina to her nearby office and stepping inside.  
"Of course." Selina replied as she followed.

Once they were both inside the office, Miss Hardbroom was the first to speak.  
"I thought I made it quite clear that I didn't want you around Mildred Hubble outside of class." She said.  
"And I thought you agreed to be more lenient on your rules." Selina replied.

"Don't be smart with me, Selina. I said I'd try, but when it comes to that girl I refuse to change my mind!" Miss Hardbroom said sternly.  
"But that's unfair! Everyone deserves a chance." Selina replied.  
"She doesn't, and that's all I'm going to say about it! You may leave now." Miss Hardbroom said.  
"But." Selina started.  
"No, this subject is finished. Go to class now, or you'll be late!" Miss Hardbroom ordered.  
Selina let out an angry yet defeated sigh and left the room.

The rest of the day passed in the same manor as the previous one had.

It was now Selina's spare block, and, seeing as she was still angry with her mother, she was up in her room, writing a quick note to her father.

"Father,"  
The note read.  
"By the time you receive this, I will be on my way to Hogwarts.  
"Mother has gone too far this time, and I cannot stand it any longer.  
"I will explain everything when I arrive.  
"Love, Selina."

She re read the note once, then sent it off with her owl.

Selina had decided to run away from her mother just after leaving her mother's office that morning.  
She told none, not wanting to be persuaded to stop.  
She did not plan to return, no matter what her father said or did, but she hoped that he would understand and not try to persuade her to do so.

After sending her owl off, Selina changed into the clothes that she had arrived in, and left Cackle's for, what she hoped would be, forever.

She chose to walk, knowing that Hogwarts was only a short distance from Cackle's, and that it would only take her about two days to get there.

Miss Hardbroom was on her way to Selina's room once more to find out why she had not been at dinner.

She entered the room and found it empty to her disappointment.  
This also alarmed her, because there was nowhere for Selina to hide, and this was a sure sign that she had left.  
She immediately grabbed her broom and flew to Hogwarts, searching the ground for Selina at the same time.

Meanwhile, Selina had found a nice tree to rest under for the night, and was lying back and staring up at the stars.  
She realised now that she had forgotten to bring food with her, but figured that there was no point in going back for it, because she'd surely be caught. She could eat when she arrived back at Hogwarts.  
A cool fall breeze was blowing and she shivered a bit, wishing that she had brought a warmer cloak.

Eventually she was able to put all these hardships behind her and fall into a deep sleep.

Miss Hardbroom landed on the Hogwarts grounds within an hour and went directly to Severus' office, thinking back to her days as his wife to remember the way.

She entered quietly and found Severus sitting at his desk marking the summer homework.

Severus had not heard her enter and was quite surprised and rather startled when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Constance?" He asked in surprise.  
"Is she here?" Constance asked.  
"Who?" Severus asked, confused.  
"Selina." Constance replied, sounding rather desperate.  
"No, she was with you at Cackle's last I checked. Is something wrong?" Severus asked, growing slightly worried.

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere. I thought she might have come back here." Constance replied.  
"You mean she's missing?" Severus asked, growing more worried by the minute, but not showing it.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. It's most likely my fault, we haven't entirely gotten along since she arrived, and we had an argument this morning." Constance replied, tears falling from her eyes.

Severus went over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug, hoping not to make her too uncomfortable.  
"Shh, it's all right, I'm sure she's safe. She'll turn up in a few days, I'm sure." He said, trying to remain calm.  
Constance remained silent.

"You're welcome to stay here until she turns up if you'd like." Severus offered.  
"But what if she doesn't turn up?" Constance asked, her voice shaky and filled with worry.  
"If there's no word or sign from her in a few days, we'll go look for her." Severus replied, leading her to a nearby room that she could use.

"Alright, and thank you." Constance said as she entered the room.  
"Well, I'm just as worried as you are, we may as well worry together." Severus said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

Author's note: Wow! I'm updating this one! Shocking, isn't it? Well, I didn't really know where I was going for this one for a while, so I kinda left it alone. Anyways, I'm updating now, thanks to Jackie's brilliant idea! (Thanks Jackie again!)  
So enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Immortal-grace: yes that's good!

Weezy: lol, thanks for the comment!

ami: I can't tell you that, lol- just keep reading to find out! Mwhahahaha- I'm so evil!

BabyXtreme: Thanks for the review! Yeah- I liked the shows, but haven't read the books. And I'll be sure to let you know when I update (do you want to know every time, or just this once?)

Rebecca89: Lol, keep reading I'll try to update faster!

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Surprise**

The next morning, Selina awoke to, what sounded like, a horse moving towards her through the trees.  
She opened her eyes just in time to see said horse and a rider approaching her.

"Woah, Tanny. Stop." The rider said to the horse as he noticed Selina.

The horse stopped right beside her, and the rider looked down at her while he spoke.  
"What would a lovely young lady such as yourself be doing out here, in the middle of nowhere, all alone?"

Selina stared at him for a moment. He was quite good looking, and, with the added touch of his properness, he was quite appealing to her.

"Trying to find my way to Hogwarts School." She finally replied.  
"Well, that's rather interesting." The rider said.  
"I was just heading back there myself from a visit with my parents."

Selina smiled.  
"Do you always ride your horse back and forth between Hogwarts and your home?"  
"Actually, I do. My home isn't far from here." The rider replied, climbing down from his horse.  
"But seeing as we're headed the same way, would you care to join me?"

Selina continued to smile and stood.  
"That would be nice, but if we're going to be travelling together, we should have an introduction. I'm Selina"  
"Quintus." The rider replied, taking Selina's hand and kissing it gently.  
Selina blushed a little, but looked rather interested.  
"Ahh, a Latin name. That explains why you're so proper."  
Quintus smiled.  
"You sure know your historical languages, but how does that explain what I'm like?"  
"Well, it's quite simple really. Anyone who had a proper upbringing usually has a good name, being proper in itself, as the parents feel it's proper to do so. They then bring the child up to be proper as well.  
"Having said that, would I be right to think that your parents are proper as well?" Selina explained, never having used the word 'proper' so many times at once before.

Quintus was amazed.   
"My, my. You certainly are intelligent to be able to think like that.  
"And yes, my parents are also proper, but shall we get going? We have quite a way to go still."  
"Of course." Selina replied.

"Here, let me help you up." Quintus said, gently lifting Selina onto the horse.  
Selina giggled a bit. "Thanks."  
"No problem. This is Tanny by the way." Quintus said as he climbed on behind her.  
"That's a nice name." Selina replied.  
"Alright Tanny, let's go." Quintus said.

And with that, they headed off towards Hogwarts on horseback.

They rode in silence for a while, then Quintus spoke.  
"You never did say why it was that you were out here in the first place. Did you expect  
to be able to walk all the way to Hogwarts before the weekend was over?"  
"Well, it's somewhat of a long story, but to summarise, I normally attend Hogwarts, but this year my mother asked me to attend the school that she teaches at, Cackle's, and I agreed.  
"My mother and I just haven't gotten along at all, so I ran away to return to Hogwarts." Selina replied.

"Well, I think you made the right choice. I wouldn't have met you otherwise. I'm new to Hogwarts and could use some friends. Especially a lovely female such as yourself." Quintus said with a smile.  
Selina blushed again.  
"You're new? That would explain why I haven't seen you before. How are you finding things?"

"Well, it's defiantly nice. Except for the lack of friends and that potions professor that is." Quintus replied.  
"You mean Professor Snape? Everyone thinks he's got something against them. All but a few anyway." Selina said with a slight laugh.  
"Well, he does have something against me. It seems he and my father were worst enemies in school, and he's carried that over to me." Quintus replied.  
"That's too bad." Selina said.

"How do you find him?" Quintus asked.  
"Well, he's not too bad towards me, but that's only for two reasons." Selina replied.  
"Which are?" Quintus asked.  
"Well, first off, I'm in Slytherin, his house." Selina started.  
"I got put into Ravenclaw." Quintus said.  
"That shows. But secondly, I'm his daughter." Selina finished, wanting to get that out of the way.  
"You're..." Quintus said, unable to finish.  
Selina nodded quietly.  
"But you're nothing like him!" Quintus exclaimed.  
"I know, I try not to be. You can hate me if you'd like." Selina said.

"I'd never hate you! You're way too nice, not to mention beautiful." Quintus said.   
Selina blushed once again.  
"You're quite nice yourself."  
"Well, if that's the case, do you...do you think we might be able...able to start a relationship?" Quintus asked nervously.  
"Of course! That would be wonderful. If you're sure you like me enough that is." Selina replied.  
"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't positive." Quintus replied, snaking his arm around her waist.

Selina smiled and covered his hand with her own, thinking that her decision to go to Cackle's may not have been such a bad decision after all.

Another author's note: Lol, Quintus is such a flirt. I didn't notice that until I was typing that out.  
But anyway, a few notes on name creations here, lol. Quintus was formed because I was stuck for a guy's name, and the name was one of my favourites in Latin class. And Tanny was just kinda  
created.

So yeah. REVIEW!


	10. The Return to Hogwarts

Author's notes: Wow, I haven't updated this one in ages!  
I'm really sorry about the delay, I was preoccupied with trying to finish "An Awful Experience", which seems to have been the fav among certain people...you all know who you are, lol.  
Ok, well, as I was feeling sick on Thurs. and Fri, I really don't have much homework this weekend, so I just decided to update, and opened my book to this fic first, and just wrote, lol. It may not be the longest chapter ever, but it's still a chapter.  
And I still wrote it before starting on the prequel and/or sequel of "An Awful Experience".  
Anyway, I won't keep you from reading any longer, Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Jmistar688: wow, you're my only reviewer for the last chapter. And I already replied to your review, lol...I already explained about "said horse" and the whole Quintus thing lol, I'm glad you like Quintus...after all, you kinda created him, lol.

**Chapter 10: The Return to Hogwarts**

Severus awoke the next morning to find an owl sitting at the end of his bed.  
However, it wasn't just any owl, it was Selina's owl.

He quickly got up and read the letter.

Upon finishing, he sighed, slightly relieved, yet still worried.

He then got changed and went out to his office, where he found Constance waiting.  
"Nice to see you've made yourself at home again."

Constance smiled weakly, making it quite apparent that she was still worried.

"I received this this morning. It's from Selina." Severus said, handing the letter to her.

Constance read the letter with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh Severus! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" She exclaimed.  
"Shh, it'll be alright, I'm sure she's fine, and we'll get this all straightened out when she arrives." Severus said, trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Selina and Quintus had been travelling through the night, and Selina had fallen asleep on Quintus' shoulder.  
Quintus smiled at this, and wrapped his arm around her a little tighter, to prevent her from falling from Tanny.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Quintus shook Selina gently.  
"Selina, we're here."

Selina soon opened her eyes and lifted her head.  
"What?"

"We've arrived." Quintus smiled and got down from Tanny, then helped Selina down as well.  
"Thanks." Selina said.

The two of them walked Tanny over to a sheltered area near Hagrid's hut, where they left her with some food and water.  
They then entered the castle together and were about to go separate ways until Selina asked,  
"Come with me?"

Quintus smiled.  
"Of course."

A few moments later, the two of them found themselves entering Severus' office, where Selina was immediately smothered by her mother.  
"Oh Selina! You had us so worried!"

"Constance, let her breathe!" Severus said, looking rather relieved at the sight of Selina.

Constance released Selina, then noticed Quintus.  
"And who might this young man be?"

Selina took Quintus' hand and smiled.  
"Mother, father, I'd like you to meet Quintus. Quintus, these are my parents."

Constance smiled and shook Quintus' hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Quintus."  
"The pleasure's all mine, as was the case when I came across your daughter on my way here." Quintus replied with a smile.

Constance continued to smile and leaned over to Selina, whispering,  
"You sure picked a good one."  
Selina blushed a bit.

It was at this time that Severus, who had been glaring at Quintus since he noticed him, chose to speak.  
"Selina, I forbid you to see this boy."  
"But father..." Selina begged.  
"I will have no buts this time, you will do as I say!" Severus shouted.

"Perhaps I should go. Goodbye, Selina." Quintus said, backing off and leaving the room.

"This is the reason I left Cackle's! You're being just as bad as mother! No, you're being worse- not only are you forbidding a friendship, but you're forbidding a relationship as well!" Selina shouted before storming out of the room in tears.

She ran to the main staircase, where she sat and waited for her mother to come.

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as Quintus joined her.

"Selina, I'm so sorry. I should have seen this coming, and should never have stepped into your life the way I did." He said, gently pulling her into a hug and trying to calm her.  
"It's not your fault. He didn't even give you a chance. Which is why I've decided to go back to Cackle's with my mother, and stay with her for as long as necessary. At least she allows relationships." Selina replied.  
"I'll miss you." Quintus said softly to her ear.  
"As will I, but it'll be for the better. I won't have to see you every day and wish I could be with you." Selina replied.

Meanwhile, Severus and Constance were having an argument.

"How could you do such a thing to her?" Constance asked in shock.  
"Sounds like you've been doing it to her since she arrived." Severus retorted.  
"As she said, I'm simply controlling her friends, whereas you're not letting her have a relationship." Constance said.  
"Anyone else would have been fine, but not that boy!" Severus shouted, becoming frustrated. "What's so wrong with him? He seemed fine to me." Constance asked.  
"He's the son of one of my worst enemies." Severus replied sheepishly.

Constance sighed.  
"That's low, Severus, even for you. Lower, in fact, than you've ever gone.  
"You know, Selina thought very highly of you up till now. When she came to Cackle's, it was always 'father this' and 'father that', she just wouldn't stop.  
"But now you're refusing to allow her to have a relationship with a seeming harmless young man simply because you have something against his father?  
"I'd say her heart is now broken, and her opinion of you has changed." With that, she left.

Severus sighed and collapsed into a chair, feeling awful.  
Now his daughter hated him, and he knew Constance was right.  
However, he was in no mood to admit defeat, so he simply sat there, head in hands, not knowing what to do.

Constance came across Selina and Quintus and went over to them.  
"I'm terribly sorry to you both." She said.

Selina looked up.  
"I'm coming with you, mother. And I'm not returning to father...ever."

Constance frowned a bit and sighed.  
"Very well, if that's what you'd like. We need to get going though."

"Alright" Selina then turned to Quintus.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Quintus nodded.  
Selina leaned over a bit, and kissed him softly, then got up and followed her mother.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Constance asked as they picked up their brooms, noticing the saddened look on Selina's face.

Selina nodded.  
"I can't be with him whether I stay or go."  
"Well, alright." Constance said as they took off and headed back to Cackle's.

Quintus had come outside and now stood and watched Selina leave with tears in his eyes.  
"Goodbye, Selina." He said quietly, knowing that, although they're relationship had been short, he'd never love another as he had her.

Another author's note:sniff: awww..ok, that chapter was kinda sad. But it'll get better, I promise.  
And yeah, I don't remember if I've mentioned this or not yet, but the whole idea of Quintus showing up was Jackie's idea, so I'd like to thank her (again, if I've already done so). She also inspired most of the things that will happen with him in future chapters. Thanks Jackie!  
Don't forget to review everyone! I like reviews! lol


	11. A Reunion

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just totally lost all interest in writing, then took part in NANOWRIMO (National Novel Writing Month, a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) in November. I finished it, then discovered that a self publishing site was offering a free copy of your published book for the winners, so I took them up on the offer and edited the story, sent it off, and now have my book (it needs a lot more editing though). After that, when I finally got back into the writing mode, I worked on updating other things. I removed my LOTR fic, originalized it, and posted it on fictionpress, and updated "A Summer Not Easily Forgotten". So, now I'm back to updating. Hope you've stuck by me this long and are still willing to read!

Jackie: Lol, to tell the truth, I don't remember either. I think you may have suggested the idea of bringing in a guy or something like that. It's been so long! LOL! "something about me makes me laugh"? I think you meant, "Something about him makes me laugh", but the way you put it sounds hillarious..you're laughing at yourself.

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Lol, I dunno if Constance and Severus will get back together later, but you will get your Selina/Quintus action. Don't kill me for saying that. I know how much you love your surprises.

degrassi102: Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

Tar: Well, I'm finally updating, hope your still willing to read and still enjoy it!

bookwrm: It is surprising how alike Severus and Constance are, but at least it seems like a lot of people are picking up on it. Most WW/Hp crossovers have to do with the 2 of them together somehow. I dunno about a sequel, but I will keep updating until I run out of ideas, lol.

**Chapter 11: A Reunion**

A few weeks passed and Selina simply moped around. Severus had tried to contact her countless times by means of letters, but Selina had refused to read a single one.

At first she merely sent them back unopened, but she soon grew more creative and practised her wandless magic on them, burning them, then sending them back.

Constance noticed Selina's depression and grew rather worried about her. She sat and attempted to think of a way to make Selina feel better, but could think of nothing to do.

However, Selina's depression seemed to get worse and worse, and Selina eventually stopped eating. It was then that Constance got an idea and put it into action, hoping it would work.

She went to her desk and pulled out some writing materials, then wrote a lengthily letter. She then sent it off, hoping that she had done the right thing and that her plan would work.

The following weekend, Selina was staring out the window of her room in the same way she had been doing during her spare time for the past few weeks, when there was a knock at the door.

"Selina? There's someone here to see you." Constance said, opening the door a little.  
"If it's father tell him to go away. I never want to see him again." Selina replied, not bothering to turn.

"Well, I'd say I wasn't your father, though I'd still like to have a relationship with you if that's quite alright with you." Another rather familiar voice said.

Selina spun around quickly.  
"Quintus!" She exclaimed, running over to him and finding herself caught up in his open arms.

Quintus simply hugged her and mouthed a "thank you" over Selina's shoulder to Constance.  
Constance simply smiled and left the room.

For a few moments, all was silent, then Selina and Quintus broke apart.  
"I missed you." Quintus said with a smile.  
"As I did you." Selina smiled in return.

After a while of talking, Quintus grew rather quiet.  
"Is something wrong?" Selina asked, noticing his sudden silence.  
"No, not really. It's just…"Quintus paused, unsure if he should go on or not.  
"Just what?" Selina prompted.  
"Well, your father's been rather depressed recently with you refusing to contact him…" Quintus started.  
"Did my father send you!" Selina cut him off with an outburst, jumping up from her seat.  
Quintus looked her straight in the eye.  
"Of course not. Your father hates me. He'd probably never send me to see you even if his life depended on it." He said.  
"Then what are you doing here talking about him?" Selina demanded.  
Quintus sighed. "Your mother asked me to come. She was worried about you and hoped I could help. I was merely commenting that your father was depressed. He just hasn't been himself. He really seems to miss you."  
"I'd rather not talk about him." Selina said.  
"I'm sorry, Selina. I wasn't thinking. I don't know why I brought it up." Quintus replied.

"I just can't forgive him for what he did." Selina said with a sigh a few moments later.  
Quintus got up and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know how you feel, but perhaps you should talk to him about it." He suggested.  
"I can't. I just can't. He went too far this time." Selina replied, a lone tear falling from her eye.  
Quintus saw the tear and wiped it away, then hugged her tightly.

Quintus stayed with Selina for dinner, then had to leave. He had plans to visit his parents for the remainder of the weekend.

"I'll come and visit whenever I can." He said as he and Selina walked towards the entrance where he had left Tanny.  
Selina smiled. "I'd like that."

When they reached Tanny, Quintus' face fell a little.  
"Something wrong?" Selina asked for the second time that day.  
"Selina, I don't mean to pressure you, but you really should talk to your father. I can't help but feel that something will happen if he finds out that we're still seeing each other. He may not be himself, but he still makes it quite clear that he doesn't like me." He said.  
Selina's face fell as well and she looked away.  
"At least promise me you'll consider it." Quintus tried.  
"Alright, I promise I'll consider it, but to be completely honest, I don't think I'll be able to talk to him for quite a while, if ever." Selina replied.  
"Well, that's better than nothing." Quintus said, pulling Selina into another hug.  
Selina hugged him back rather tightly, not wanting to have to let him go just yet.

Their hug was interrupted by a rough shove from Tanny's nose, which caused Selina to laugh.  
"I think she missed you about as much as I did." Quintus commented with a smile.  
Selina smiled and patted Tanny's nose gently. "I missed you too."

"Well, I should get going before it gets too dark." Quintus said a few moments later, giving Selina a gentle kiss on the cheek before climbing onto Tanny's back.  
"Well, goodbye then." Selina said.

"One more thing. In case I don't get another chance to ask, would you like to come and spend Christmas with my parents and I? I've already asked your mother and she said it was fine with her." Quintus asked.  
Selina beamed. "I'd love to!"  
"Great! I'll pick you up on my way home form Christmas break then. Apparently we get out later than you, so it should work out just fine." Quintus replied.  
"I'll see you then, then. I look forward to it." Selina said.  
"You may see me sooner if I manage to get away for the weekend again." Quintus smiled.  
"I'll keep watch whenever I can." Selina said.  
"But now I really need to be going, so I'll see you later." Quintus said, beginning to ride off with Tanny.

Selina watched him go until he was out of her sight range, then went back inside to see her mother.

"You look much happier." Constance commented upon seeing her daughter.  
"Thank you for having him come." Selina replied.  
"Well, I'd hoped he'd be able to cheer you up. He seems like a very nice young man. I don't see why your father hates him so much." Constance said.  
"He asked me to join him for Christmas." Selina said, choosing to ignore the comments about her father.  
"I know. Did you agree to go?" Constance asked.  
"Of course! Christmas with Quintus will defiantly be better than Christmas with that evil beast that calls himself my father." Selina replied.  
"Selina! That's no way to speak of your father! I know you're angry with him, but calling him names won't do anything to solve the problem." Constance lectured.  
"I know, I'm sorry." Selina replied.  
"That's better. Now I think its time you were heading off to bed, it's getting late." Constance said.  
"Alright, goodnight mother." Selina said.  
"Goodnight Selina." Constance replied as Selina headed off to her room to sleep.

Another author's note: Don't forget to review!


	12. The Meeting

Author's notes: Well, this fic seems to be getting somewhat popular. It has exactly half the number of reviews that my most popular fic has (though that one's now finished, but will have both a prequel and sequel when I get my butt in gear and write them). However, this fic only has 11 chapters (12 when I finish this one), and the other has 24. There are defiantly grounds for this one to pass the other in reviews. That'd be nice.  
Anyhoo, on with replying to reviews I suppose, because I really have nothing else to say. Hope you still enjoy this, and don't forget to review when you've read.

Lice: I know, I'm sorry, I did that on purpose. That was from back when I first started writing/posting and had some serious grammar/formatting issues (in other words, I had none, lol, it actually got one of my fics deleted, which I'm now re posting in proper format). Lol, come bite me if you must, but I will fix up the chapters one day. Not quite sure when, but I will get around to it, I promise. Maybe even tonight if I finish this quick enough and have nothing better to do.

Jmistar688: Haha, Quinty..I might have to have Selina call him that sometime. Lol, glad you like it. It's kinda fun having you not know what's gonna happen, lol. Though, I am semi stuck on one part and might end up asking you for some help. I mean, I know what's gonna happen and stuff, but I need help writing out one bit. It's kinda hard to explain here, so I'll just e-mail you after I post this.

dragonruler (for your 2 reviews): I'm glad you like it so much. It seems that the Severus/Constance pairing is a popular one, lol, but can you blame everyone for seeing it? They just seem so very alike! Actually, I've messed myself up a few times, writing Caroline instead of Constance, because I usually pick the name Caroline for Selina's mom instead, and they both start with C, so…heh. And now I'm kinda blabbing, lol. Hope you continue to read and continue to like it!

Lady-jolly: Glad you like it. As to if Selina and Severus make up, you'll find out in chapter 13, lol. I was going to have it be in this one, but I ended up writing more for this that I thought I would, so I split it into two chapters.

**Chapter 12: The Meeting**

The weeks passed quickly, and Quintus was kept so busy that he didn't have time to visit Selina again. He and Selina had settled on writing letters back and forth at any possible moment they could instead.

One day, two weeks before Christmas, Severussent Quintus a message via owl, asking him to come see him after dinner.

Quintus was unsure of how to feel about this.  
On the one hand, he was near positive that Selina had not told her father about their relationship, thus the meeting must be about something else and he shouldn't have much to worry about.  
On the other hand, Severus had continued to be hostile towards Quintus and he was worried about what might happen.  
However, the only way to find out what would happen at he meeting was to go to it, thus Quintus found himself in Severus' office after dinner had ended.

"I understand you're continuing contact with my daughter despite the fact that I have quite clearly forbidden it?" Severus asked, sitting down.  
"I am, sir." Quintus replied, growing rather worried and wondering how Severus had found out at the same time.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm actually glad that's the case. And her mother told me about the letter she sent you." Severus said, noticing Quintus' worried and confused face.  
"Glad, sir?" Quintus asked.  
"Yes, glad. Her being with you means her happiness. And perhaps a way for me to communicate with her as well." Severus replied.

"Does this mean I have your permission to see her?" Quintus asked, hoping he was hearing and understanding what Severus was saying correctly.  
"Yes, it does.  
"Your father and I may have had our differences, but I've decided that you're not him and that you deserve to have a chance. I won't let my feelings get in the way of the two of you.  
"Besides, I assume your father knows of Selina and has recognised her as my daughter. If he's alright with her, I think I can bring myself to be alright with you." Severus replied  
Quintus smiled.  
"Thank you, sir."

"Back to business. I hear you're also having Selina over at your house for Christmas?" Severus said.  
"That is correct." Quintus replied.  
"That comes as little surprise. Given she's still angry with me and refuses to speak to me at all, I'm sure she'd rather do that than come spendChristmas with me as we'd planned. Not willingly anyway; and even if she were forced, I'm sure she'd find a way to get away.  
"Would you mind if I gave you a few things to give to her and asked you to try to get her to look at them?" Severus asked.  
"Of course not, sir. I'm trying to get her to talk to you again as it is." Quintus replied.

"Well, it's nice to know that my rudeness towards you hasn't made you turn her further against me out of hatred and revenge." Severus said.  
"Well, I love your daughter, and I hate to see her acting like this towards you. It sounds as if the two of you were quite close before I came along. You could try to kill me and I would still promote her talking to you." Quintus said.  
"Well, I'd never go so far as try to kill you, so you're fine there anyway.  
"And I don't blame you for any of this. It's my fault; I let my past get in the way and didn't even give you a chance. Selina is right to hate me as she does; I was being unfair." Severus said.  
"Well, I still feel partially responsible; if I hadn't come along, none of this would have happened." Quintus replied.  
"If you hadn't come along, Selina wouldn't be nearly as happy as she was when the two of you walked through that door that day; as happy as she is now as well I'd assume." Severus said.

Quintus laughed.  
"This could go on forever. Why don't we just share the blame and we can both be happy?"  
"Alright, agreed." Severus said.  
"But I suppose I should let you go, I'm sure you have some homework that needs to be done for tomorrow to finish. Like that potions essay perhaps?" He smirked.

"It's already finished, though I do have a few other things I need to finish." Quintus replied, getting up and heading towards the door.  
"Ahh, the typical Ravenclaw. I look forward to reading your essay, rest assured I'll be picking away at it as usual.  
"And I'd appreciate it if you said nothing of this conversation to Selina. It'll probably work out for the better in the end." Severus said.  
"Of course, sir. Good evening." Quintus said, then left.

When Quintus had gone, Severus brought out some parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to give to Quintus to give to Selina.  
There was more to his plan than he had told Quintus, but some things were better left as surprises.

Another author's note: Alright, I guess that was a lil shorter than it could have been, but I decided to end it here anyway, because if I'd added more to it, it would have gone quite long.  
Hope you still enjoy it, and don't forget to review!


	13. Christmas

Author's notes: Updating again, YAY! This could very well be the longest chapter in this fic thus far, simply because, once I got writing, I just couldn't stop. This is a rather emotional chapter in my opinion, and I even managed to show myself that I can write a little more romantic that I thought I could. It's not huge, but it is mildly more romantic that I usually write.  
Hope you like it!  
Just one question to ask though. Should I put this in the HP category instead of WW? The way it's going, I'm seeing more HP than I am WW, and I don't see that changing anytime soon. If I moved it to HP, there's a chance I might get more readers/reviewers as well. But I dunno, I'll leave it up to you, the readers. Let me know what you think in your reviews.

Lady-jolly: I like Quintus too. More, in fact, than Kevin (my other main B/F for Selina in my other fics), which is strange because I've always liked Kevin a lot, lol. Severus and Constance are divorced and have been since Selina was about 5. Here's chapter 13 for you!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Lol, for once I have nothing really to say in reply to your review other than "thanks for the review". Shocking!

Jackie...heehee: Well, you'll find out about the surprise in the letter in this chapter. I still need to find a place to slip "Quinty" in, lol.

Ravenfairie: Glad you like it. Here's more for you.

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

Christmas break finally arrived for Quintus, and he was as excited as he possibly could be about spending it with Selina.  
However, before leaving to pick her up, he went to see Severus.

"Ahh, Quintus, nice to see you." Severus said when Quintus entered.  
"Hello, sir." Quintus replied.  
"Are you off to pick up Selina and head home?" Severus asked.  
"I am, sir." Quintus replied.  
"Then I'll give you this." Severus said, handing an envelope to Quintus.  
"Please try your best to get her to open it and read the contents."  
"I won't stop until she has, even if it means getting her angry with me." Quintus replied, taking the envelope.  
"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Severus said.  
Quintus smiled.  
"My pleasure, but I should be going so I can get home before dark."  
"Of course." Severus replied, getting up and showing Quintus to the door.  
"And do make sure that the two of you enjoy yourselves."  
"I'm sure we will." Quintus said, then left.

At Cackles, Selina's excitement was showing as she constantly ran back and forth between the window and packing.  
"Selina, do calm down and finish packing!" Constance scolded.  
"But what if he comes?" Selina asked, going back to packing.  
"I'm sure he'll wait for you." Constance said.

Selina looked out the window again, causing Constance to laugh.   
She couldn't help herself really; Selina's excitement was becoming mildly amusing.

"Oh fine, you just watch for him and I'll finish packing for you." She said.  
Selina beamed.  
"Thank you, mother."

Quintus arrived about a half an hour later.  
"He's here!" Selina squealed, grabbing her bag and bolting towards the entrance.

"Just you wait a minute, Selina Caroline Snape!" Constance shouted after her.  
Selina froze in mid step.  
"Where's my goodbye?" Constance asked.

Selina ran back to her mother.  
"Goodbye, mother." She said, hugging her mother tightly.  
"Goodbye, Selina. Have fun." Constance replied.  
"I will!" Selina replied, bolting towards the entrance again, causing Constance to laugh once more.

"Hi!" Selina opened the entrance door to reveal Quintus, standing with his hand raised, as if about to knock.  
Quintus jumped, slightly startled.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were excited." He said.  
"I am excited!" Selina said excitedly. (A/N: She's excited! Anyone notice that? Lol, I don't think I've typed so many forms of "excited" so many times together like that in my life)  
Quintus laughed.  
"So am I." He admitted.  
"Shall we get going?"  
"Of course." Selina replied.

Quintus led her over to a small sleigh that had been attached to Tanny and helped her put her things inside, then hugged her tightly.  
"Nice to see you again."  
Selina smiled and hugged him back.  
"Not as nice as it is to see you."  
Quintus laughed, kissing her gently on the cheek, then helping her into the sleigh and climbing in after her.

The two of them simply talked the rest of the trip away and soon found themselves at Quintus' house, which turned out to be a lovely looking medium sized cottage.  
Selina smiled at the sight.  
"Like it?" Quintus asked, noticing her smile.  
"It's lovely." Selina replied.  
"Wait till you see the inside." Quintus said.

The inside proved to be even better than the outside, causing Selina to gasp in amazement.  
It had been magically expanded and was almost the same size as Cackles.

After introducing her to his patents, Octavia and Wendell Pattillo, Quintus took Selina to the guestroom that would be hers, which happened to be right beside his own.

After allowing her to settle in a little, he took her on a tour of the rest of the house, then the surrounding forest.

It had begun to snow a little when they went out into the forest, but they chose to sit on a bench in a small cleaning anyway.

Selina noticed that Quintus was looking at her a little more than usual.  
"What?" She asked shortly after they'd sat down.  
"Just admiring your beauty." Quintus replied.  
"The snow makes your hair even prettier."  
Selina blushed a little and turned away shyly.

A few moments later, she felt Quintus' hand on her cheek and turned to face him. Their lips met as she did so and they kissed; their first real kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for quite a while." Quintus admitted when they broke apart.  
"It was worth the wait." Selina replied.

At that moment, Octavia called out to them from the house, telling them that dinner was ready.  
The two of them walked, hand in hand, back to the house to have dinner.

Christmas soon arrived and Selina and Quintus quite enjoyed it.  
They had to laugh when they opened their gifts from each other as they'd gotten the same thing; a new and rather warm cloak, Selina's in a sky blue, and Quintus' in a moss green, with their name embroidered into the collar.  
"Great minds think alike." Wendell commented when he saw the two of them with their cloaks, causing them both to laugh.

"I have one more thing for you." Quintus said to Selina when everything else had been opened.  
"Quintus, you know you shouldn't have." Selina said.  
"It's not from me, it's from your father." Quintus replied.  
Selina's face fell a little and grew somewhat dark.  
"Don't bother."

"Selina, please, I told your father I'd get you to look at it even if it meant making you mad at me, and I meant it." Quintus begged.  
"You spoke to my father?" Selina's eyes widened.  
"I did. I think he's getting so desperate to have you talk to him again that he's willing to do pretty much anything, even if that means talking to me. He's even been getting nicer to everyone in class; I think he's getting depressed." Quintus replied.  
Selina crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Good, make him suffer as I have."

Quintus held the envelope out to her.  
"Selina, please. Do it for me?"  
Selina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Very well." She took the envelope and opened it slowly, then began to read the enclosed letter.

"My dearest Selina." The letter read.  
"I hope I find you well and that you are enjoying your Christmas with Quintus.  
"Yes, I know about him, but no, it was not Quintus that told me. Your mother wrote to me and told me exactly what was going on.  
"Quintus and I had a talk shortly after I received the letter and I want you to know that I've given my permission for this relationship to continue." Selina looked up at Quintus briefly, then continued to read.  
"I understand that you're angry with me, and I have come to understand that I fully deserve the treatment you're giving me.  
"Selina, I'm so incredibly sorry for what I've done to you that I can't even find the words to say it. I can only hope that you'll find it in your hear to forgive me and allow us to be as we were.  
"Having said that, I'd like to give you your Christmas gift. It's waiting outside for you, as am I (and though I'm writing this in advance, I encourage you to come quickly if you will; it's rather cold out here).  
"Please give me the mere gift of forgiveness this year; it's all I could ask for.  
"Sending my love, your father."

Selina dropped the letter when she had finished reading with a rather blank expression on her face.  
"Selina, you alright?" Quintus asked.  
Selina blinked several times and shook her head a little, as if shaking off a trance.  
"I'm fine. Please excuse me for a few moments." She stood, picked up her new cloak from Quintus, and headed towards the door, only stopping to put on her shoes and cloak.

She opened the door and, sure enough, found her father standing a short ways away. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Severus was overcome with emotion; Selina didn't need to say anything, her actions said it all. (A/N: this is where I thought about ending it, but my hand just kept moving the pen…)

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." He whispered, hugging Selina back.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Selina replied, a few tears forming in her eyes.  
"No, Selina, it is I who is sorry." Severus said.  
"And I forgive you." Selina replied.  
Severus smiled.  
"That means more to me than you could ever imagine."

Selina broke the hug and smiled.  
"To tell the truth, I missed you."  
"I couldn't stop thinking about how to make you happy again." Severus said.

The two of them were silent for a few moments, then Severus spoke again.  
"This is for you." He pulled a gold heart shaped locket from his pocket and handed it to Selina.  
"It's beautiful, thank you." Selina said, smiling again.  
"Open it." Severus said.

Selina did so and beamed. Inside was a photo of her mother and father on their wedding day.

"Your mother may disapprove of the choice of photo, but it was the only really nice one I could find. I thought that this way you could always have us both." Severus explained.

Selina handed it back to him and turned around.  
"Put it on for me?" She asked.  
Severus did so, smiling.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"I love it. And I'm glad we're normal again." Selina replied.  
"As am I" Severus replied.

The two of them hugged each other tightly, both thinking that this was as good a Christmas as one could ask for.

Another author's note: Awww, wasn't that just a semi emotional chapter? I thought it was sweet. And, in case you're wondering, the romantic bit I was referring to was the kiss.  
Bryan, if you're reading this (which I'm gonna encourage you to do), is it just me, or are there rather a lot of references to us in here? Ask me later and I'll explain. I just noticed half of them while typing them out.


	14. Selina's Unforseen Gift

Author's Notes: It seems I've been neglecting everything but one story, so I've devised a new updating plan. Everything will be updated most neglected to least. That way, everything gets updated and yeah… This one's second on the list right now, but the site is refusing to let me post the first one, so I figured I'd do two at once.

Lady-jolly: Nope, not the end just yet, lol. I'm going to try to keep this going for as long as I can. And though that last chapter may have seemed like an ending, I've got a bit more I wanna happen, it's just going to be a challenge to get there now.

Ravenfairie: I'm the same way with reviews usually, so no worries, lol.

**A Different Kind Of Year- Chapter 14: Selina's Unforeseen Gift **

Quintus watched Selina from the window; her sudden urge to go outside worried him a little and he wanted to be sure she was all right. When he saw Severus outside, his worry grew, but, when he saw Selina run over to him and willingly give him a hug, he couldn't help but smile.

"Everything alright out there?" Wendell asked, seeing Quintus' smile.  
"Come see for yourself." Quintus replied.

Wendell and Octavia joined him at the window just in time to see Selina and Severus' final hug.

"Is that Severus Snape?" Wendell asked in a mild state of shock.  
"Yup." Quintus replied.  
"He must be freezing; who knows how long he's been out there! Wendell, go invite him inside to warm up. And to dinner as well." Octavia said.  
"Octavia, you know the two of us never got along." Wendell objected.  
The glare on Octavia's face told him he wouldn't be able to escape this time.

Selina and Severus had just broken apart again when Wendell came out.

"Well well well, if it isn't Severus Snape." He said.  
"Wendell Erulan?" My goodness you've changed since I saw you last." Severus replied.  
"Well, it has been nearly eighteen years." Wendell said.  
"But please, come inside and join us; you must be freezing out here. You're welcome to join us for dinner as well if you'd like."  
"That's very kind of you, thank you." Severus said, following Wendell back to the house, Selina at his side.

"Decided to end that old grudge of ours?" Severus asked as they entered the house.  
"Well, it was my wife's idea to do all this, to be completely honest, but, at the same time, I suppose we should put our differences aside. I mean, our children appear to love each other, we should get along for their sake, if nothing else. Besides, to be completely honest again, I can't even remember what it was we were fighting about." Wendell said.  
Severus chuckled a bit.  
"What's so funny?" Wendell asked.  
"I can't remember either." Severus admitted.  
"Well then, I suppose it's settled; we've made up. Friends?" Wendell extended his hand.  
"Friends." Severus replied, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Well, it's lovely to see that the two of you are on good terms." Octavia came down the stairs from the living room.  
"Severus, I trust you remember my wife Octavia from school? I know she remembers you." Wendell said.  
"I should have known the two of you would get married; you always were inseparable. Congratulations, however late I may be." Severus said.  
Octavia laughed a little.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Severus?" she asked after a moment.  
"If it's not too much trouble, I'd love to." Severus replied.  
"It's no trouble at all, we have more than enough; we're just happy to have you." Octavia said before heading towards the kitchen.  
Severus and Wendell headed up towards the living room.

Selina had gone upstairs to the living room while Severus and Wendell had been talking. She gave Quintus a tight hug.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" Quintus asked, rather confused but returning the hug none the less.  
"For convincing me to read my father's letter; if you hadn't done that, I'd still be mad at him and he'd still be outside." Selina replied.  
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. It looked like you both wanted to forgive and forget at this point, but you didn't want to be the one to make the first move. I will take some credit for persuading you to read this particular letter when you did, though." Quintus said, taking Selina in his arms and cuddling with her.

"My goodness, Severus. While we were in school and hated each other, did you ever expect we'd have kids that would end up as friendly towards each other as these two?" Wendell asked as he entered the room with Severs.  
"At that point I wasn't thinking about having kids at all; it was the events leading up to the kids that my mind was focused on, as was yours I'm sure." Severus replied.  
"Father!" Selina exclaimed, sounding both shocked and horrified.  
"That was _way_ more information than I needed to know."  
Everyone in the room laughed, including Selina after a while.

The evening soon arrived and there was a knock at the door. Quintus went and answered it as Octavia and Wendell were busy trying to finish dinner as quickly as possible.

"Miss Hardbroom, how nice of you to come. Do come in." He greeted, seeing Constance in the doorway.  
"Please, call me Constance; there is no need for formality between us." Constance replied.

Severus heard all this from the living room and looked at Selina.  
"Your mother was invited as well?"  
"Apparently." Selina replied.  
"Well, this should be interesting." Severus said somewhat quietly.

Quintus and Constance entered the living room.  
"Selina! How wonderful to see you again!" Constance said.  
"Mother! I'm glad you could make it." Selina replied, getting up and giving her mother a hug.

"Severus!" Constance exclaimed in a mild shock upon seeing Severus over Selina's shoulder.  
"I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Likewise, Constance." Severus replied.

"Father and I forgave each other this morning." Selina said, trying to break the tension a little.  
"The best gift I could have wanted from her." Severus added.  
"Well, I'm glad that's all in the past." Constance said with a smile.  
"And father gave he this." Selina said, showing the locket to her mother.

"Selina, Quintus, could I trouble you for a few moments of help?" Octavia called up the stairs.  
Selina had volunteered to help if it was needed, feeling she owed Wendell and Octavia something for letting her come to stay with them, but they hadn't let her do anything up till now.  
"Coming." Quintus replied, taking Selina's hand.  
They headed down to the kitchen together, leaving Constance and Severus alone in the living room.

"I haven't seen that photo in years." Constance commented as she sat down, referring to the wedding photo.  
"I thought she might enjoy being able to have us both at the same time; both happy." Severus explained.  
"Fair enough." Constance said.

"Constance, what went wrong between us?" Severus asked a few moments later, somewhat out of the blue.  
"Severus, we've been through this already." Constance replied.  
"Refresh my memory; it's been ten years." Severus said.

"Things just stopped working out. You seemed to be becoming more and more heartless day by day and started to neglect Selina and I. That just wasn't fair to either Selina or myself." Constance explained.  
"If it wasn't fair to Selina, why'd you leave her with me?" Severus asked.  
"She always seemed to get along with you better and I felt that I was far too young to be caring for a child on my own." Constance replied, looking away.  
"That's a lie and we both know it." Severus said; he knew her better than that.

Constance sighed, defeated.  
"I had hoped that you'd have a change of heart when faced with the challenge of raising her alone and would ask me to come back." She admitted.  
"You had the change of heart, but never asked me to come back; it's left me wondering if you ever really loved me or if you only married me because I was pregnant with your child and it was the right thing to do."  
Selina had really been an accident and had been told as such, but was loved all the same.

"Constance, I've always loved you." Severus said, moving to sit beside her and gently taking her hand.  
"Had I known you wanted me to ask you to come back, I would have in a heart beat, and I'd have changed in any way you wised."  
Constance looked down at her hand in his, a few tears in her eyes.  
"Would you perhaps be willing to try this again? From the very beginning, putting our entire past behind us. Except Selina, of course." Severus asked.

Constance looked up at him and smiled a little, blinking the tears away.  
"I've been waiting for you to ask that for a long time."  
"Is that a yes?" Severus asked, leaning towards her so that their noses nearly touched.  
"It is." Constance replied, kissing him gently, a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks.  
"How do you think Selina will react when we tell her?" Severus asked.  
"I do believe she already knows and she's thrilled if I'm reading that grin correctly." Constance replied, looking to where Selina was sitting on the stairs.  
Severus followed her glance and smiled.  
"I do believe you are."

Selina had come back up to the living room not too long after leaving, but paused and sat near the top of the stairs when she saw her parents being friendly towards each other, savouring the moment.  
It was true, a huge grin had appeared on her face when she'd heard that they'd decided to try their relationship again, and it remained plastered there. It was the greatest gift she ever could have asked for.

"You've just fulfilled the one wish I've had since I was five when mother left." She said, coming up the last few stairs and sitting between them.  
"And what a night for it to happen; Merry Christmas, Selina." Constance said.  
"Though your actual gift from me is waiting for you at Cackle's."  
"Are you going to make me wait?" Selina asked.  
Constance laughed.  
"I suppose not. It's a kitten, I thought it was about time you had one."  
Selina hugged her mother tightly.  
"Thank you!" She nearly squealed.  
"And thank you again for the necklace, father; though it appears I no longer need the photo." She added, hugging her father tightly.

They all smiled and sat there happily until Quintus came and announced that dinner was ready.

Another Author's note: Wow. Wristdying! Lol.  
Hope you still like this. I'm not incredibly sure where I'm going to take it from here on (Jackie, any ideas?). Unless I think of something spectacular, the next chapter might very well be the last with a huge time jump in it.  
Don't forget to review!  
Oh, and I've been thinking lately; does this really belong in the worst witch category? It's kinda almost more Harry Potter, but at the same time, it's not. I dunno. Any feedback?


End file.
